caught
by finchellove97
Summary: Sometimes people get caught. Take a look at what Finchel does when they get caught... hands elsewhere.


**i:**

"Why do you even need a camcorder?" Artie asked Finn as he wheeled away to the choir room. This is just plainly intrigued him. Finn was not the one for arts. Last time he held a camera Artie was there. Rachel screamed at him for about 5 minutes for throwing her expensive Hanukah gift into the pool. She didn't shut up until Finn kissed her. He had to wash his brains out to remove the unholy passionate kiss.

"It's for personal reasons, bro. Just give me one where you can throw it away. Like one of those burner cellphones." Finn asked pleadingly. Well, he was being a little desperate for a camcorder.

"Okay I'll try searching the remains of the AV club. But don't get your hopes up!" Artie said warningly.

Finn's face brightened and ran away (to make out with Rachel, he thinks). _Why does he need a camcorder?_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He gets his answer a week later. He is not that much of a fan of "Locker-room" talks. But he can't help it if people are talking and he could really use the boys' help with Sugar.

"Guys, guess what I did yesterday?" Finn said with his face brightened like the other day.

"You and Berry decided both of you wanted to get married in dresses!" Puck said with an echo of laughter from the rest of the boys. Finn rolled his eyes.

"No... We did something awesome. Don't tell Rachel I told you this. But we filmed a **SEX TAPE!** "Finn said puffing his chest proudly like he just won the "student of the year" award. Artie widened his eyes.

"You filmed a sex tape without Rachel's permission? That's sexual harassment, Finn." Kurt said.

"Of course, I wouldn't do that to Rachel or anyone else for that matter. But there isn't going to be anyone else. There's only going to be the..." His rambling of his love for Rachel was cut short by Puck.

"I won't believe you and Rachel made a sex tape. You may deny it as much as you want but... Rachel is a prude."

"No... It's true. They did make a sex tape." Artie said his cheeks red of embarrassment.

"And how do you know that, Perv?" Puck mocked.

"Because as soon as Finn came and asked for a camcorder a week ago, Rachel came and asked about lighting the next day. God! You poured your filthiness in my sacred place!" Artie exclaimed.

"Oh... We poured something alright!" Finn said cockily smirking as he walked away from the locker room.

* * *

**ii:**

Brittany held the history book in front of er in all the possible positions she could think of. She just can't seem to understand why they have to learn about history when the world could the very next second end due to an apocalypse. She straightened however when she heard the deep voice of Finn.

"We could skip this right now you know?" deep voice said so.

"Why does your voice sound like that Finn? Do you have lary like Rachel did?" Brittany said.

"No Brittany... Finn doesn't have laryngitis. He's just thinking of ways to skip study time." Rachel said who was sitting next to Finn scowling at him.

"Well, ok..." She returned to try reading the book wondering if there was anything about cats and fondues.

Her 'almost close to reading' was again interrupted by giggles from the small girl in front of her. She sideways glanced at the couple in front of her.

Rachel was looking at the book while Finn was sucking on her neck. She tried to push him farther away from her possibly but his strength was way too strong. And she was too weak to say no. The deep voice called out again.

"Let's go discover the world history, baby. In fact I'll fuck you hard against it." He said smirking.

Brittany dropped the book. "Excuse me, Finn you cannot ask me to come with you. You have your girlfriend right in front of you and you calling me to hook up with you is a type of bullying. I won't accept that." She said crossing her arms and frowning at Finn.

"Brittany, we are going to see whether there's a quieter place to read more books. Why don't you do your homework that I gave you? You can spend time with Santana when you go home if you finish it now."Rachel said with her smile being encouraging.

She did have a point. She nodded and the next second they scrambled to find the silent place.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After a few minutes, as she was checking her phone for texts from Santana she heard a loud _'oh'_ from the farthest corner of the library. Brittany smiled to herself.

People may consider her stupid but she understands what love is.

* * *

**iii:**

Burt felt completely awaken. He climbed downstairs to get milk. He stopped when he saw Finn stooped in front of... um... dustbin?

"Finn? Son, you okay?" Burt understands Finn's situation. It was heartbreaking to see the 'caught in the headlights' face of Finn transform into a saddening face. Burt was very very proud of his step-son. The boy... no no... the **man** in front of Burt is the most amazing person. PERSON and not a boyfriend or a fiancé. He gave up his life (Rachel) to make sure that she was where she wanted to be.

"Yeah, dude. I was searching for this." He said holding up a... Burt wrinkled his nose.

"A used condom? Why?" Burt asked.

"Because this is the only reminder I have got of last night." Finn started.

"Son, you did the right thing." Burt said not knowing what else to say. Finn had this look on his face that reminded him of his own when he lost his wife.

"You don't get it. Rachel, she was so happy, Burt." Emphasizing on the so. He didn't finish.

"Last night, after we made love" Burt cringed. "She was saying how yesterday was the last time that we will have sex as an engaged couple." Finn's face grew hard.

"This is all because of me... If I wasn't stupid enough to not get into Pace... everything would've worked out." He sat at his father's comforter with a forlorn face.

"Well... can I say something?" Burt interfered. He didn't wait for Finn's answer.

"When I saw you and Rachel together long back... you guys were completely in love. It surprises me even today that a silly high school romance such as yours got so intense. Believe me when I say this, son." He sat down in front of him.

"In no time, you and Rachel will be back together. It may be tomorrow, a month, five hundred years... but you guys will still end up together. I know this because that's exactly how I felt when I was with Kurt's mom and Carole."

He started getting up suddenly feeling sleepy.

"In no time Rachel is going to shout at you for keeping a disposed condom with you all this time.' He said retreating to the staircase. He glanced at Finn's face and saw that he had a small smile.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rachel and Finn! What a roller coaster he thinks as he sees his step-grandson sleeping in his arms.

"I hope you don't love a girl in high school, Chris." Burt chuckled as his grandson's short cute snores took hold of him.

* * *

**iv:**

"_Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling" _was the first thing she heard as Carole got into her house. Last night they went out for the campaign and she and Burt returned only tonight.

She quietly entered into the living room where Finn was singing his heart out. It was surprising to see him so happy after what happened last night. Her heart broke for her baby when he told him what the recruiter had said. She wanted to be there for her son.

She was worried when Finn didn't pick up his cell phone the entire night. Figuring he was spending time with Rachel or Kurt, she called both of them. Both of them didn't pick up. Until Rachel called her this morning with an unusual relaxing and mellow voice and told her that all three of them were A-okay.

"You feeling better, baby?" She asked which might have startled Finn as he held his chest.

"Jeez... mom... a warning would have been helpful." He said rolling his eyes "And don't call me baby... I'm not anymore" He said puffing out his chest. This could only mean one thing.

"Aww! Finny! You and Rachel were together last night!" She clapped her hands and bunches him in a hug.

"Mom..." He said with a faint blush on his cheeks. "We didn't do anything."

"The wrapper of the condom on the side of the couch says otherwise" She exclaimed crouching to take the said wrapper.

"Mom... ummm... that must be yours" Finn said, immediately registering what he had said cringed.

"Oh... Baby. Don't worry I'm going to save this" Holding out the wrapper.

"Mom... please stop this!" Finn said covering his face with his hands.

"Ok now... How was it? Was it better than what you did with Santana?" Sure it wasn't in her place to ask such a crude question. But before Burt came into the picture, she and Finn were best friends. Best friends talk such things, don't they?

"Stop, mom! Please don't tell Rachel that I told you. She would kill me if you knew that we made love so many times that we burned a whole condom box." Realizing his mistake Finn's eyes widened as he looked at his mother. "Oh shit... Mom I'm going to Rachel's house..." He stooped down to kiss her cheek. Maybe they would...

"No mom... we wouldn't do it." He said as though reading her mind. He turned his back and started walking towards the door and said with the faintest whisper.

"I wouldn't mind if we did though."

* * *

**v:**

It's been a week since his blissful night with Blaine. It's been exactly four weeks since he and Rachel talked. Well... since he talked to Rachel. They have their school presidential debate this week and he's kind of nervous. Everyone in school always hates the gay boy and he doesn't have much of extra credit since he never gets any solos in glee club. He entered the kitchen of the Hudmel house and slumped back against a chair.

Suddenly he heard a thumping sound and moan. 'Rachel'

Kurt cringed was his brother really masturbating in his room? Kurt had some moments when he walked in on Finn and Rachel.

Now he heard a scream, _"Finn"_ and she was screaming _"Oh my god."_ Kurt rushed upstairs. Maybe they both fell or something maybe that moan was just a groan.

"Rachel, Finn you guys okay?" He said as he opened the door of Finn's bedroom. He yelped when he saw the position that Finn and Rachel were in. They were on the floor alright... But it didn't look like they were hurt.

He immediately closed his eyes to erase the memory of Finn inside Rachel with Finn being occupied with Rachel's breasts.

Both were startled by Kurt's exclamation. All he heard was _'get out bro'_ before he flung himself out the door. That is one image that he couldn't wash out from his face.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They both descended downstairs looking guilty after a half an hour. What they were doing there he didn't want to know. They both very slowly approached him to the couch.

"You know you guys are paying for my therapist." He said seriously.

"Oh... come on man... it wasn't that bad..." He dragged knowing that it was bad. Very very bad.

"Finn, he saw us naked lying on the floor intimate. He is going to be traumatized for the rest of his life." Rachel said calmingly to Finn.

"Sorry, baby. It's just that people should really learn how to knock." Finn said putting his arms around her shoulders.

"Look, when did you guys start being intimate?" Kurt asked curiously. "A caution would have been helpful, thank you very much."

"We started making love on the opening night." Rachel said as she started gazing dazzlingly at Finn. Finn grinned back at her.

"And it has been good, amazing two weeks." Finn said looking at Rachel like she hung the moon.

"He was a perfect gentleman. You were so good to me the first time around." Rachel said more likely talking to Finn than him.

"Well... that's because I had a perfect partner with me."

"Okay... stop bleeding my ears right now. I think I have to talk to more than one therapist." Kurt said leaving through the front door.

However when he came back to take his jacket, he saw the two lovebirds already occupied on the couch.

"We sit on those" Kurt yelled as he walked out to meet up with Blaine.

* * *

**vi:**

Blaine sat uncomfortably as the Finchel love birds were making out furiously in front of him. In fact he is pretty sure they don't even know that he was sitting in front of him. He was waiting for Kurt and like an idiot he had to say this front of **them.** At least if they didn't realize him sitting in front of them they could just be making out. Now that he made his presence known they are going to act all super weird and stuff.

"We're sorry, Blaine." Rachel extracted herself from Finn. She blushed but he was amused to see Finn who was kissing the air. Rachel seemed to have noticed this too. She blushed really pink she looked like a tomato.

"Finn, come on. Blaine is right in front of us." She said playfully hitting his chest. Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and started kissing that. oh my god... don't you guys leave any one body part alone.

He must have said that aloud because Rachel was incredibly red and Finn, even though red, was smirking.

"It's called foreplay, buddy." said Finn. Like he doesn't know what that is... unlike Finchel he knew manners (and the fact that Kurt would kill him) he would not indulge personal facts about foreplay.

"When exactly will Kurt arrive?" Blaine said needing to change the subject.

"He said he wanted to visit Karofsky before coming here." Finn said. Suddenly everyone felt uncomfortable.

"Oh... well that's great. He should get all the support." Blaine said knowingly.

"I feel like we shouldn't celebrate our win, you know? It feels stupid and insensitive." Rachel said dejectedly.

"Rachel we are going to nationals and we are getting married this weekend. We have more than a reason to celebrate. "Finn said encouragingly but it looked like he was feeling guilty too.

"Besides, this weekend we have unlimited coupon of 'things I wanna do in bed'. " Finn continued.

"Oh really? I don't remember such coupons." Rachel retaliated

"And I don't wanna know about the coupons so... please stop talking or I may have to go." Blaine said to both of them. They blushed yet again. Until Finn opened his mouth and said "As if you don't have such coupons. A neck massage man? Can you be any gayer?" Finn said feeling uncomfortable. Now all three blushed.

It's gonna be a long night, Blaine thought to himself as he sighed.

* * *

**vii:**

Santana Lopez didn't even think for a minute before she called Finn. Donkey face better start hiding because by the tone of Finn on the phone, seller-boy does not want to get in the way of sasquatch.

She knew that this 'Brody' (apparently the animal has a name) was not to be trusted when she first set her eyes on him. Rachel is a little stupid, she knows that. But she didn't know she was a humongous idiot to say yes to this asshole instead of Finn. Santana agrees that Finn is not an easy person to live with. He is too insecure and vulnerable when he should love himself but to settle down for this prostitute. She was going to stop this a-hole to even get nearer to Rachel. And that's only possible if Finn's there.

This is going to be one epic night for Santana. She can witness the murder of Brody and she can finally see the giant ass.

Frankenteen is a good guy... and she needed some wingmen over here to get her the girls. Of course she could ask Puck anytime but he tends to get all the girls and leave her to dust. Finn is too ugly to attract many girls.

As she said "**one epic night".**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As she entered the bar with her losers by her side all she could think of is that night. That night when donkey face became weird face. That night which changed the entirety of Finn and Rachel's relationship.

After that night she could see Rachel more like herself. Her old self. With that 'Finn' sparkle in the eye. She became mellow and more annoying. Transforming herself into _**'the Rachel berry'**_.

And then Finn moved to New York. Something about being closer to the people he loves. Didn't matter to Santana that he was looking at Rachel when he said that.

Now they were entering a bar to celebrate Rachel's successful step to Broadway. As she and Finn volunteered to buy the drinks leaving Kurt and Rachel alone in their booth, she noticed that Finn had some head turns in the bar as he walked towards the bar. When he reached the bar, the waitress (oh good lord!) shamelessly flirted with Finn. Finn didn't seem to notice this, however. He simply asked for his drinks and stood there staring at Rachel. He does that sometimes now. Whenever she is going to bathe or when she is cooking god knows what. It's not nice to see even Rachel give the same looks. The longing look, the adoring look, etc, etc.

She grew used to now. But she became suspicious more. Some nights when she didn't get enough she would not find Finn in his frequent place on the couch. Some days she would find Rachel in her underwear walking towards the kitchen not completely caring that Finn may actually see her and die bone hard.

And now as Finn and her took their place back at their booth, Rachel and Finn kept looking at each other. Weird! This is going to be one sickly romance and 'I wanna fuck you so hard' staring night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rachel had a lot to drink. She is officially the pretty drunk. She didn't though, she thought today she should be not drunk enough to pick up a girl. Finn didn't drink because he was too concerned about Rachel. Kurt was already flustered with drinks. A girl passed by their booth and noticed Finn. She was blonde and busty. She suddenly stopped and crouched down so low, that her breasts were about to pop out.

"Hey you wanna ditch these guys and wanna have an actual good night?" she asked.

"Umm... excuse me but he already has plans for tonight." Rachel said in her drunken stupor. She tightened her hands around Finn's bicep.

"And with whom? You?" the blonde sneered.

"Of course with me. We are going to continue our just sex and no feelings relationship." She said confirmedly. _What the fuck?_

"What do you mean just sex? Is that what the previous week has been to you?" Finn asked Rachel a little hurt by her admission.

"Of course not. I just thought that's what you wanted. Nothing but sex." Rachel said feeling vulnerable.

"Okay can you guys please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Santana screamed at them.

"Seriously you wanna sit here with boobs-a-lot and big freak nose? I know you don't play for his team." The blonde cocked her head towards Kurt (who was singing to himself) as she asked Finn.

"Look here, Barbie. This is Finn Hudson and he is mine and we are going to get married, have lots of sex and have lots of kids. So back off before I hit you." Rachel stood up directly talking to the blonde.

"What the fuck is going on?" Santana screamed again wanting to gain the attention.

"Oh please the reason he must be sleeping with you is that he wants to get laid. After a night with me he wouldn't even remember who you are." The blonde leered at Rachel.

"That's enough!" Kurt screamed. This made Finn swoop in with his explanation to all the three women.

"Look, I'm sure you are a nice girl but sorry, no thanks." Finn said looking at the blonde bitch.

"Santana, Rachel and I started sleeping together last week. Due to the fact we can't keep our hands off of each other and the fact that I love her."

"Rachel, God!" He groaned looking up.

"Rachel I love you, baby. I am not going anywhere... I am going to be your boyfriend, fiancé, husband and the father of your child. Baby, you are it for me!" He said all that in one breath. He heavily looked at Rachel.

Rachel however didn't reply to him. She just took Finn's collar towards her and kissed him so fiercely, Santana was worried the people in the bar would be subjected to their love-making.

"I love you. Let's go finish our box of condoms. I bought strawberry flavoured." Rachel beamed at him. Finn chuckled.

"Sure babe. Let's grab Kurt and we'll be out. Alright?" Finn said and looked at Santana with serious eyes.

She sat dejectedly. The universe must hate her for some reason. Finn and Rachel, Kurt and Blaine, Puck and Quinn, Mercedes and Sam. Every single person she knew in high school got back together with their respective high school sweethearts. She has to make this right. Brittany had invited her to Lesbos island... she is going there. TONIGHT!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She lightly knocked the door to their Bushwick apartment. She had left the next day after Rachel's celebratory night. It was such a celebratory night for Rachel that she screamed all through the night. Moaning more like. Santana shuddered as she relived that night. It was the worst. Finn was getting some, Rachel was getting laid and Kurt was too drunk so he slept.

She entered the apartment and searched for the residents in the couch. Big mistake! Finn giant pale ass was what she saw before Rachel had a bite of it. Oh Good Lord!

"You guys might as well know Kurt would kill you guys if he knows you guys are sexing up the couch!" Santana said as she casually strutted her way over to the kitchen. She didn't notice both of the lovers gasp and one of them spew out expletives.

Santana turned just in time to see Rachel and Finn both getting dressed. "Santana! I thought you would at least call before you came back to New York!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I was planning to surprise you guys. Not my bad if you guys were fucking on the couch." Santana said taking an orange juice out of the fridge.

"Well... how was the trip with Brittany?" Rachel asked her. She could see Finn face palm himself.

"Rachel, baby, I'm going to the bedroom. I will be reading your Broadway reviews." Finn signaled Rachel by cocking his head towards their bedroom. Rachel apparently had no idea what he was insisting at.

"Oh baby, thank you! I'll be right there after I talk to Santana." Rachel said tip-toeing to kiss Finn. Finn sighed seemingly lost at the signal thing. Santana will help him.

"Berry gets into your bedroom. Hudson wants to have a bite of your ass now that you had got a taste of his. Go on! Bon appetite!" Santana shooed both of them into their bedroom.

Wow! This is going to be one epic life and with Finn and Rachel to tease about all her life she is bound to have a good one.

* * *

**viii:**

She liked movies. She and her mom usually visited the movies after the divorce was finalized between her parents. Well, since Quinn Fabray didn't win the guy, the crown and the baby, her mom thought it would be nice to go to movies just like the old times.

Well, she regrets the minute she steps into the cinemas. There right in front of her is Finn and Rachel kissing each other as if tomorrow they wouldn't. It's hard to see this. Finn Hudson, the quarterback of their school, leaving her amazing self, to canoodle with the big nose freak, Rachel Berry. She seriously hoped she wouldn't end up in the same movie as theirs.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yup! She's the officially most hated person by God. Right in front of their row, the Finchel lovebirds end up. And halfway through the film both of them started making out furiously. And top of all this, her mom saw them almost doing it in the cinema hall.

"Aren't they going to be careful?" Her mother asked looking eerily at them. "Mom! They are just making out." She cried.

"Doesn't look like that to me." Her mom said turning her attention back to the film rolling in front of her.

Quinn has had enough. She tried to concentrate on the couple on the screen. But all she could hear was Finn's groans and Rachel's gasps of pleasure.

"Guys would you please cut it out!" She finally yelled in frustration. The couple looked alarmingly at her like she had grown two heads.

"We're so sorry Quinn. We'll just get out of here to ummm..." Rachel blushed and pulled Finn's hand to get out of the hall.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They had to use the restroom. They had drunk a lot of slushies and she really wants to pee right now. She enters the bathroom, only to be swallowed by moans of pleasure. Oh my God! Not here too.

"Mom lets go home! I'm begging you! Please let's just go home!" She said flailing her hands around like a mad person.

She is never going to the movies or to the bathroom ever again. There appears to be a Finchel ghost wherever she goes.

* * *

**ix:**

Oh yeah! He's totally going to get it on with Rachel's mom. No that sounded creepy even in his head. He's going to get it on with the mother of his child. There that sounded a little awesome. He was too busy thinking about the future nights he is going to spend with Shelby, that he was too late to not see both the losers make out in the empty choir room.

"Hey!" Puck said which startled both of them. "Would you guys like to keep it in your pants for awhile?" The Jewish brunette got up and fixed herself. She was probably thinking that no one would actually notice that they were both sexing each other the whole weekend.

"Noah, umm... Finn, a little help here" She said looking at Finn desperately. Finn stood up and took his backpack in his hands. He strode forward and gave him the backpack. Puck was curious to see what was in it but by the look on both of their faces he might wanna wait for it.

"You cannot go impregnating everyone, Noah!" Rachel exclaimed and as soon as she said the words she clasped her hands together against her lips.

"What Rachel is trying to say is... you should be safe. That's why we picked the best brands, flavours and quality." Finn said with a smirk and a little sparkle in his eyes.

He peeked into the backpack. His eyes widened

"Hot damn... you guys tested these out. This is my intervention? **'Use condoms'?**" he said with his teasing glint evident in his eyes and smile.

"That is none of your business. Please try to be safe." Rachel said grabbing Finn's hand to find another place to fuck.

He takes the backpack filled with boxes. Finn and Rachel had filled the entire backpack. Whoa that's a lot of sex for a weekend. He wonders what Shelby would say if the condom he was using on her was bought by her daughter?

* * *

**x:**

Hair? Check. Awesome abs showing tight shirt? Check. Three packets of condoms? Double check.

Tonight is going to be the night that Brody wins Rachel berry over. He has even got flowers. And the kind she likes (he thinks). He strode towards her apartment. He sighed thinking that he had access to that apartment for about 3 months.

He puffed out his chest, checked his breath and knocked the door. Instead of hearing the Rachel's angelic voice saying "Coming" he heard the same voice whisper out "Password".

"Rachel it's me Brody." He said figuring out she was waiting for somebody else. The door slid open wearily, with only Rachel's head peeking out.

"What do you want? You coming here to ask money for the 5 times I slept with you?" Rachel asked throwing a scowl at his direction.

"Look, I'm sorry about that but I just didn't have any money for my tuition fee. You are rich and you are pampered your whole life... I don't know how that is like."

"Oh don't you lie. Now if you would excuse I'm waiting for someone who I want to spend tonight with without paying money. So shoo." Clearly not even having time for her speech.

She closed the door, without hearing another word from my mouth. Suddenly Brody heard thudding. He turned his head to look at the unwanted invader.

"Ah... hey Finn." Brody said unsure on what to say after their last encounter.

"What are you doing here, donkey face?" Finn said his face turning into a scowl.

"I'm here for the same reason as you. To win Rachel back!" he said smirking that he beat him first to it.

Finn started laughing and in the middle of his laugh, "Watch and learn, buddy!"

Finn knocked on the door, Rachel again answered with "Password?"

"Bedroom?" Finn said

"No" came the answer

"Wall?"

"Go on..."

"Pink camisole?"

"Then..."

"Yes, baby. Just lemme in, I'm already rock hard."

"Ok... but kick that ass out of here... I don't want him to see me!" came Rachel's voice sultry.

"Yeah, get out dude. We are gonna have sex against the wall... Bye bye."

How dare the giant shove Mr. Brody Weston!

"Whatever! It's not like I am gonna beg" he said

"I'm sorry! Ain't that why you came here for in the first place?" Finn said disappearing inside the apartment when a single hand tugged his sweater.

He'll prove to Rachel that he doesn't need her. If he forgets the sounds he heard as he descended down the stairs.

* * *

**xi:**

He wasn't sure why he even invited the "Finchel" to his house for celebratory dinner. They just won sectionals and everyone was praising it was because of the return of him. But he truly had to thank Finn and Rachel. If not for them he would not have got all his friends back. He would not have himself back if it wasn't for them. Hence he politely asked them if they could another trip to Kentucky.

He regrets that invite now. So completely badly, he regrets. Not only his siblings asked why Rachel bent down but they were even more traumatized by Finn's pale ass. Something he didn't want to know about from anyone. So it killed him a little when he had to learn that from his sister of all people.

When he approached the truck that Finn drove over with Rachel. He soon regrets his actions even more as he has to return to Lima with them.

Finn and Rachel were already alongside each other next to the driver's seat. Their hands were intertwined and the more he looked at it the more he got reminded of where the hands were before this decent position.

"Take a good look at Kentucky. This is the last time you are ever going to be visiting my house." Sam scolded both of them.

"Sam, we are really sorry. We seriously didn't know the door was open." Rachel said looking really guilty extracting her hand from Finn's as he had started to drive.

"Yeah, dude. Totally didn't know. Did they like see anything?" Finn said his voice too sorry.

"Of course they saw Finn. They heard groans from your bedroom and they scampered to your room thinking that there may be ghosts. But they did see a ghost after all, your giant pale ass." Sam exclaimed

"Hey, Finn's ass is not that pale." Rachel said defending her boyfriend's pale gigantic white ass.

"My brother is imitating you bending over and my sister is drawing your butt all over her colour page. Please remind me to tell your children to be careful." Sam slouched back into his seat.

"Nuh-huh. We won't even do it if our kids are present in the house. We'll probably send them off to Kurt's." Finn said not taking his eyes off the road.

"You really think about our children?" Rachel asked shocked

"Of course. After we know that we are pregnant well get a nice little house like Sam's family but closer to Big Apple so that you won't be away for too long." Finn said

"Finn next time you see a gas station, stop the truck. I need to pee." Rachel said returning back to switching on the radio.

Finn and Sam know that they are not going to stop because Rachel has to pee.

He should have invited Mercedes. Regret... one thing he is going to die with.

* * *

**xii:**

You have got to be kidding me. Again? People need to come and actually catch the ceremony when they are appointed to be the best man and maid of honour. And yet here are Finn and Rachel making out and oh no... his hands are not going to her holy place with her watching.

She knocked on the window hard enough that she was scared she was going to break it.

"You guys may wanna stop. Seeing that you guys are in the groom party I want you guys out of there right now." Mercedes demanded.

They both got out wearing similar faces of red.

"We're sorry, Mercedes we were just looking for an opportunity to get away from all that wedding shit." Finn said pouting.

"Oh no... Timberlake. You're pout make work on Rachel to get to her on the bed but not on me." Mercedes said.

"Okay... no need for pillow talk here." Rachel laughing at her own joke. Girl... that's not how you crack a joke. Finn laughed alongside her.

"We'll come. You go." Mercedes laughed looking at the naive persons in front of her."

"Oh boy... you guys will be coming with me" Internally groaned when she heard herself again. "... not in the sex talk way!"

They both followed her quietly, probably thinking of ways to escape the reception. She has to find Sam. To t=at least rub it in their faces that they are the next glee couple getting married. She smirked as she made her way through the hallway the Finchel follow her.

Screw this wedding! She is gonna have an even perfect wedding.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

God can screw up your life in so many ways. Like not making her wedding the next 'glee' wedding. It seems that Finn and Rachel or 'the Hudsons' (she shuddered) as they would like to call it eloped a few weeks before Kurt's wedding. She remembered as Kurt's head exploded when he heard the news. She shuddered yet again.

Rachel berry just wins at everything! Dammit! She isn't supposed to be like this. They loved each other first and that is all that matters. Until she decides with Kurt what punishment to give them. Maybe god did have a plan for her.

* * *

**xiii:**

Tina is very proud of one Mike Chang. He did what he loved and he got nothing but praise. That is why she took him out to the lake to 'celebrate' their success of the musical.

"This feels so new and awesome. I love you" Mike whispered.

"I know!" she whispered just as excited. "To both of your statements."

As they made their way closer to the lake they heard some moans. Oh my god! Someone had already begun their activities nearby the lake. Tina and Mike looked at each other shockingly at the next sound that came from the lake. '**Finn!**' it screamed.

"Oh my god! Is Finn cheating with someone?" Mike said alarmingly. He knows how 'in love' Finn looked every time he **felt **Rachel's presence. He was shocked but when he looked at Tina his face contorted into a frown.

"What are you smirking about?" Mike enquired.

"Come on, other Asian. We have to get going. There is someone else occupying the lake now." She said as if Finn cheating is not a shock to her as much as it is for him.

She dragged him back to her car. She seated herself in the driver's seat. Mike looked at her for explanation.

"Rachel came and talked to us girls about sex a few days before the opening night. She said that she needed some advice about whether or not she should proceed further into the relationship. Rachel's face was pretty much down when the rest of the girls talked as everyone said about their experience... which was pretty horrible." Tina chuckled as she remembered Brittany's first time.

"But then..." She continued taking Mike's hand. "I told her about our first time... and she had a kind of glazed over face. So I think they both graduated from that... first class by the sounds of it" she laughed.

"What exactly did you say about our first time?" Mike said after what felt like long minutes.

"Why don't I show you in here?" Tina said sexily climbing onto the backseat. "Well... I don't have all night, Chang!"

* * *

**xiii:**

"Oh my God! Chris hates us. Damn my hormones!" Rachel said as she jumped down the bed to dress herself.

"Rachel, would you just calm down?" Finn said a little dejected that they had been caught. This always happens. Even since high school.

Rachel took her pillow and started hitting Finn madly.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" she punctuated with every hit. Finn easily swooped the pillow and grabbed her by the waist and let her be situated in his lap.

"We were so careful, Finn! So very careful. How the fuck did we come into this situation? We were careful. We were so subtle."

"Well considering that our son just caught us naked and writhing against each other... I don't think we were that subtle." Finn made a comment on the side. He however cowered when he saw her withering expression.

"Finn... our 5 year old son just caught us having sex. Would like to suggest on how we handle this situation?" Rachel said putting her arms behind his neck.

"First of all, we are not too sure he saw both of us being in position. I think he was just shocked to see his parents naked **together**." Finn said taking his hand and caressing her face. "Second of all..." he continued "I'm not so sure he's going to mind the nakedness of it all. He's naked in the house all the time." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"That's only when he is stubborn to take his baths." Rachel whispered.

"But he's still naked. We'll just tell I'm we were getting ready for our bath." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ok then..." Rachel said trying to get up and out Finn's vice grip.

"Well... since we are telling Chris that we were getting ready for our bath why don't we... you know?" Finn said smirking.

Rachel smiled serenely and held onto Finn and tight as possible. Finn smiled and carried Rachel towards the bathroom.

"Baby, why did you say hormones before?" Finn asked a little intrigued.

"Umm... Finn I have something to tell you" She said her whole body blushing and within a few seconds she turned into a tomato.

"Wassup?" Finn asked non-chalantly. But after noticing that she has gone completely it is no surprise that she is going to blabber in more than a few seconds.

"Umm... could you put me down? I think after you hear this you would drop me." Rachel said feeling shy.

"What's the matter, baby?" He asked worried.

"Umm... baby... I'm pregnant."

* * *

_**So this is exactly how I imagined this fic to go. hope you guys enjoy it. **_

_**Reviews are my daily dose of sunshine. (even though it has been a month since I had that sunshine :P )**_


End file.
